Let Me Love You
by Zoey Mei
Summary: Kurt can't deny the spark that still remains in his heart, for Blaine, ever since they reunited at Mr. Schue's wedding. But, there's no denying that he's completely smitten for Adam. Can he let go of his history with Blaine & discover a new love? Will Blaine give up without a fight? What will Adam think about Kurt's hook-up? Inspired by a video by HanaKimiCali86
1. Hook-Up

There had been a feeling that had been surging through the course of his body. So many mixed emotions took over him completely and it left him feeling—_conflicted_. Four months into the break up and still he couldn't feel at ease. Closure was something that the porcelain doll had believed he had. Ever since he returned to Lima to attend William McKinley's High School production of Grease and he had faced his former lover he was sure that there was nothing left. It didn't feel like home anymore. A month and a half later he managed to forgive his ex-boyfriend for his cheating scandal with some other random guy from Facebook. It wasn't easy but Isabelle's encouraging words had given him the push that he needed. He might of have forgiven him, but he was still far along ways from trusting him. Truth was that Kurt Hummel hated the fact that he was no longer speaking with Blaine and he needed to hear his voice. Despite all the pain and heartbreak he was feeling there was no denying that he was still his best friend.

It was now February 18, and the tall, slender, male had been back in New York since yesterday, evening. He had returned to Lima with Rachel and Santana in order to attend their former High School Glee Club advisers wedding—which failed, when Ms. Pillsbury left him at the alter. Honestly, Kurt had felt horrible. He adored them together and to be left standing there, especially on Valentine's Day, the feeling must have been so heartbreaking. As bad as it was for Mr. Schuester it wasn't a complete waste of a trip. Kurt was able to return home to see his step-brother, Carol, and his dad. Plus, the feeling of reuniting with everyone from Glee was exhilarating. Then there was Blaine...

When he first returned home he didn't leave New York with the intentions of getting groped in the back of a Prius. Nor did he have the intentions of sleeping with his ex-boyfriend, but reuniting had led to some sparks being flared back up and as much as he knew he should blow them out he knew it was nearly impossible. In Blaine's head he believed there was more to it than just being friends. In his head it really wasn't just bros helping bros, by tending to each others needs. No. To him it was much more. He believed that none of it was an accident. That they were suppose to get back together. But, were they really? He was having a difficult time believing that he'd be able to fully trust him, again. Kurt would have been lying if he didn't agree with Blaine's theory that Kurt had been pretending that it didn't mean anything—because he did feel it, too. But, he couldn't openly admit it. Not until he knew where exactly his emotions and heart lied. It was the best way to keep his heart at bay, so that he wouldn't have to face heartbreak, anytime soon.

"Seem to be lost in a lot of thought," a creasing smile filled the facial features of an older, more muscular male figure. Taking a seat on the bench right next to the Hummel boy, blue eyes had locked onto the pale boy with the flawless complexion. "Does it get you thinking?" He had inquired about the book in the Ohio natives hands.

With a few quick blinks of his eyes, Kurt had snapped out of his daze and turned his head to face the twenty-two year old, NYADA Senior. Adam Crawford. The boy who was charming and flirtatious. The boy who had gotten him to smile and laugh—truly-for the first time since the breakup. The boy who accepted Kurt for who he was. The boy who chased after him and and found talent and true star quality within him. This British boy who had caught his eye and had actually returned the same feelings. A small smile tugged at those lady lips of his, as he shut the book and allowed it to rest on his lap. "Hey there," he began, while his fingers gripped around the hardcover book. "A-Ah no, no. It's just something for the play reading club..."

Chewing on his bottom lip, this was the first time the two managed to run into each other at school. At least their first time since he had returned from his trip back home. There was something that he had been contemplating on. Telling Adam. Telling him everything that happened between Blaine and him. They were sort of dating. It wasn't exclusive so it wasn't as if he had cheated on him. No, Kurt wouldn't do that. Kurt wasn't the type to cheat. It was the same exact thing that he had gotten upset at Blaine about, which would of have made him a hypercrite. Since they weren't official what happened back in Lima didn't really matter—but it was still nice to be open and honest. He didn't want there to be any secrets.

Nodding, as the younger male had informed him it was for the play readers club; he brought his hand up, to rest on the back of the bench. "So, what had you lost in the clouds?" He truly seemed genuine and curious about wanting to know what had been on his mind. Adam had taken such an interest in Kurt, ever since his performance at the Winter Showcase. That performance was—breathtaking. It was then and there he had realized that he wanted to get closer to him. He wanted to hear him sing, again. He wanted there to be some sort of connection between the two of them. His voice was like heaven, which had made perfect sense. The boy, himself, had truly looked like what Heaven itself would be like. Angelic. Pure. Simply, beautiful.

"Aaah, you know...," he began to fidget with his book. He had to tell him. He could do this. Man up, Hummel! Inhaling a deep breath, followed by exhaling, the lean boy had turned to bring his undivided attention to the blonde male. "Just my trip back home and how nice it was to see my family, friends, and..."

"Your ex?" Adam had finished for him.

Kurt had looked taken back. Honestly, he wasn't expecting that. "...Yeah, we're best friends. Even after the breakup and everything. It was my first time getting to spend some time alone with him, in awhile. I mean, the last time we saw each other was when my dad flew him out here, as a surprise for me, for Christmas. We had some time together, then, like when we went ice skating at Bryant Park. Other than that my dad was with us basically all of the time. I'm kind of glad about that, since it would of felt a bit awkward being completely alone with him, since I wasn't completely over our breakup or anything." He began to explain. "I forgave him, by that point, but there were still patches that needed to be fixed, you know?" He watched as Adam simply nodded. He had seemed to be lost in the thought of Kurt's words, but it didn't seem like a bad thing. "We managed some time to ourselves while I was there for the wedding, which was nice."

"I'm glad to hear it. It sounds like you had an amazing time, which you deserve." He flashed a smile in his direction. "I love the fact that aside from the fact that you two had a rough breakup that you were able to still remain friends in the end. Not a lot of people can do that. It's impressive, really."

"Thanks." Okay—yup, the guilt was washing over him. He had to do it. He couldn't hide it from him. "Adam, there's something that I need to tell you..."


	2. Confession

There was a sense of seriousness lingering in the Freshman's tone of voice. This had caused worry and concern to wash over the British male, as he furrowed his brows. Making complete eye contact with Kurt, he gave a simple nod. "Alright, I'm all ears." He could tell that Kurt had seemed tense, so he took his left hand, while his right remained right behind the bench, and he held it. Giving it a re-assuring squeeze.

That re-assuring squeeze was all that he needed. Gathering the rest of his courage, together, he began. "When Blaine and I reunited, it was a bit more—than I expected—regarding our friendship. I was contemplating on telling you this, since our relationship...if you will... isn't _exclusive_. I didn't want to hold secrets from you, though, so I decided that I should just open up." He tried his best to scan Adam's eyes, in a sense of picking up his thoughts, but he couldn't read what was possibly on his mind. "Blaine and I...," this was so embarrassing. He was revealing to him that he had sex, while he was away! Wasn't that a bit, too, personal? Quickly he glanced around at their surroundings. Surprisingly enough the hallway was pretty much clear of any other students, so he continued. "We hooked up at the wedding." There! It was out... He really wished he was able to run. He swore his face was bright red.

Freezing briefly the NYADA showchoir leader had to take a moment to allow everything Kurt was saying to soak in. Of course there were many mixed feelings. The boy who was clearly an angel from Heaven above had slept with his ex-boyfriend which tore his heart into, two, and really as much as it bothered him there was nothing he could do about it. Kurt was right. They weren't official which meant that there was no issue with cheating. Besides, he knew that Kurt would never do that to him. He was too sweet and kind-hearted. He always thought about the people around him and how they would feel regarding a particular situation, over himself. It was one of the many qualities of his that he was rather smitten over. "Kurt, I've got something to say...," he watched as the other had grown paler than he already was (if that was even possible). "Thank you."

Okay—in the name of Gaga did he hear correctly!? Was Adam...thanking him!? "...I'm really confused."

Using a single thumb he had brushed it against the back of Kurt's hand. He stroked it with tender, love, and care. "You were honest with me, despite the fact that we aren't exclusive. It shows a sense of trust and utter honesty and I find that really admirable—because it we were exclusive—and I'd be more than happy if we were... I know that I could trust you to be this open with me."

Thud. Thud. Thud. He felt his heart pounding against his chest, in a rapid motion. Was this a dream? Guys like this truly existed? He felt his whole face growing flustered and his glasz eyes had widened, slightly. "...You're not mad? I mean—right we're not official—so, I mean it makes sense for you not to be and gosh wait—you'd be happy to?" He felt like he was rambling, but he honestly couldn't help it. "I-I'm glad that you didn't freak out, I mean I freaked out. I thought that maybe you'd end up—" he was quickly silenced by Adam's fingertip pressed against his soft pink lips.

"To answer your questions in order," he began with the largest of smiles, "No, I'm not mad—but I'd be lying if I didn't say that I was jealous. Wouldn't I? You're breathtaking, remember?" There he went—flirty and charming as ever. "Yes, I would be happy to. However; I know it's too soon for that, since you did hook-up with your ex-boyfriend, then there's still obviously something still there. I wouldn't want to have you fully commit, unless you were sure about the way you felt, so for now we will continue going on our dates. I will continue to flirt with you. Compliment you every chance I get and woo you. I will admire you and continued remaining by your side, as you organize your priorities and figure out where you stand and I'd say I'd be the lucky one if you chose me in the end." He lightly tapped him on the nose. "Now, let me treat you to lunch. I'm rather famished and they say one way to a mans heart is through his stomach. And, I just happen to know how much you love your cheesecake—and eating with you is another great excuse for us not to part ways." Pushing himself up he extended his hand out to Kurt. "Shall we?"

He felt like he just wandered out of some sort of fairy-tale book and here was some very charming and understanding prince. He was jealous. He was really into him! It was rare when a moment like this happened. No guy ever chased him, fought for him, and here Adam was. He wasn't pressuring him to make a choice. He understood the history that Blaine and him shared, together. "You had me at cheesecake." Taking his hand, he felt the muscular arm tug him up and onto his feet. With a smile planted upon his features, Kurt had walking side by side with Adam heading off to grab some lunch.


End file.
